Gakuen Alice 2 : The New Crisis
by Irai-chan
Summary: Mikan and Natsume met Sumairu, their new kouhai. But there was a different feeling they had about Sumairu. Bad feeling. So, they decided to protect the girl before she could face any trouble in the academy as Mikan did. Now what happened to her in class?
1. Prologue

**Irai: **Okay, I know I'm still working on The Story About Them but don't worry, I can handle two stories. So, why don't you read this one? I hope you'll enjoy! And don't forget to leave reviews!!!

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice? Not mine.

* * *

**Gakuen Alice 2 : The New Crisis  
**

**By Irai-chan**

**

* * *

**

**... Prologue ...**

* * *

It was the time when Mikan Sakura, the most powerful and important Alice in the Alice Academy, and her friends grew up to be in Middle School Division. All they had been through helped them to become a better Alices. So, there they were, enjoying their free time. Yuka decided to be a teacher in Gakuen Alice since Mikan didn't want to leave the Academy. She was an Alice Class teacher, so she could protect Mikan.

As for the others; Subaru, Sano, Akira and others from High School Division, too, had became the teachers in Gakuen Alice.

Mikan and her friends were now in Middle School Division B, where the class teacher was Subaru Imai. So, they were quite close and they always goofed around.

Now; everyone was happy, the Academy was fine, and Mikan Sakura was safe with Natsume Hyuuga and her mother, Yuka Azumi were there with her; another Alice entered Alice Academy and the problems suddenly occured. Mikan and Natsume were now on their own mission to not let the poor girl go through the same thing Mikan had been through. But can they?

* * *

"Mommy!?" a young girl cried as she moved away the snow dusts on her clothes. "Daddy?!"

Suddenly, a person appeared in front of her and handed her a hand.

"W-Who are you? Where are mommy and daddy?!"

"Don't worry. I'll not hurt you. Come, young one..." said the person.

The girl bit her downer lip and held back the person's hand then they disappeared.

* * *

"NATSUME!!!" the infamous familiar voice echoed through the corridors of Middle School Division. They knew where it came from; Class B.

"What?" Natsume looked at the blushing brunette expressionless.

Their friends in the class giggled and chuckled as they saw Mikan and Natsume's scene. Subaru-sensei, who was sitting at the teacher's chair, smiled at them and shook his head, then dropped his sweat when he looked at his younger sister, Hotaru, taking pictures of them. He took out his camera and did the same thing.

**SNAP SNAP SNAP**

In fact, the scene was too familiar for them but they never get bored watching at both of them.

"I just said that you should already change your style on panties." Natsume said calmly while reading his manga book. The class chuckled again.

"N-Natsume!!! Don't repeat it!!!" Mikan cried.

**Knock Knock Knock**

The knock on the door stopped all of them from chitchatting and the door opened lightly as it revealed a girl about 12 in the age. She had black long hair with her pink eyes hidden behind her spectacles gazed around the class. She entered the class with her expressionless face on.

"How can we help you?" Subaru asked and gave Hotaru his camera. "Are you lost?"

The girl nodded.

"Ahh!!! How cute!!!" Mikan suddenly flew down in front of the young girl and pressed her cheeks. "You're sooo cute!!! What's your name?"

"Sumairu Suna." Sumairu stared coldly at her.

Mikan then widened her eyes when she heard that name and saw those pink eyes. She let go of her cheeks and stoned.

"Hn." Natsume walked towards Mikan and took her arm in his. "This girl is crazy, don't get scared now."

"N-No." Mikan whispered. "N-Natsume..."

Natsume looked at he worried eyes then looked at the girl. His eyes widened, too, when he saw those pink eyes of Sumairu Suna.

* * *

**... End of Prologue ...

* * *

**

**Irai: **Thank you for reading! (Umm... This is only the prologue so it's not long... But I still hope you like it!!!) So... What do you think? Opinions, reviews are greatly appreciated!!!

**Sumairu: **Yes, I am Irai's original character.


	2. Chapter 1

**Irai: **Hello again! Thank you for those who reviewed! Thanks to you all, I have the courage to continue the story! So, enjoy this chapter.

**Sumairu: **For those who's wondering, no, I am not fully like Imai Hotaru or Hyuuga Natsume. There are differences.

**Disclaimer: **There's no Gakuen Alice 2 from Higuchi Tachibana, Irai just unleashed her imagination, since she's a big fan of her and of course, Gakuen Alice. So, no, she doesn't own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does. :)

* * *

**Gakuen Alice 2 : The New Crisis  
**

**By Irai-chan**

**

* * *

**

**... Chapter 1 ...**

_Sumairu's new enemy_

* * *

"H-Hn." Natsume quickly looked away from Sumairu's gaze before she could stare deeper.

Mikan tightened her grips on Natsume's arm. "N-Natsume?"

The class stared at them and went speechless.

Silence.

Subaru cleared his throat. "You must be the new kid from Elementary Division B," he finally said. "I'll help you go to your class, Suna-san."

"Umm, Subaru-senpai," Mikan called, "I-I'm sorry, senpai, but can I escort her?"

Subaru looked at his ex-junior and raised an eyebrow. He didn't care about Mikan still calling him 'senpai' instead of 'sensei', he was the one who asked her to. But he was wondering why Mikan wanted to escort the new girl. He nodded.

"Thank you, senpai."

"Hn. Act normal, Mikan." Natsume said and let go of her hand.

"I-It's okay, Natsume!" Mikan nodded. "Okay, Iru-chan! Let's go to your class!"

"I-Iru-chan?" Sumairu raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Why? Are you okay with it?" Mikan ruffled her black hair then handed Sumairu her hand. Sumairu nodded expressionless and took Mikan's hand and walked out of the room.

"Mikan-senpai." Sumairu's calm, cold voice called.

"Yes?"

"Why couldn't I use my alice at you?"

"Oh." Mikan rubbed her head and blushed shyly. "It's sorta... My first Alice... Nullification."

"Nullification, huh? Cool." Sumairu looked at Mikan, "How many Alices _do_ you have?"

"Umm..." Mikan dropped her sweat then forced a smile as she saw a door labeled 'Elementary 2 - B'. "Oh, here we are!"

Sumairu raised an eyebrow as Mikan quickly knocked the door. "I'm sorry for interrupting..."

"Ah - Mikan!" the blonde teacher clapped his hands together when he saw Mikan entering the class. "How great to see you here! Are you sent?"

"Narumi-sensei," Mikan smiled, "no, no. Umm... This new girl was lost so I'm helping her to find her class. Is she your new student?"

"Oh, Suna-san? Yes, yes." Narumi walked towards them and held Sumairu's back. "Come in, dear."

"Well, I'm just gonna go back to my class, then." Mikan bowed.

"Thank you, Mikan." Narumi nodded. Narumi was still smiling at the door even if it was already closed. He remembered all the things Mikan had brought to the school and how people tried to save her even it would kill. And mostly about her being stubborn and brave. All about Luna, the principal, Persona, Yuka, Izumi...

Then, someone cleared his throat. "Narumi-sensei... Are you alright? You've been smiling since Mikan-senpai left."

"Oh?" Narumi faced the boy and smiled widely as he shook his head. "Sorry! T-Thank you, Uzou-chan." He looked at the class then clapped his hands once again. "Okay, students! Today, we have new friend! Suna-san, why don't you tell us something about you?"

Sumairu nodded expressionless and took steps forward. "I'm Suna Sumairu, 10 years old. Uhh... You can call me Iru-chan... If you want."

Silence.

Silence.

"Umm... I guess that's it?" Narumi grinned. "Now--! Ahh!" he shrieked when suddenly spirits appeared in front of him.

"You still haven't tell us your alice."

"Uhh... Yes, yes! Thank you for reminding, You-chan! B-But don't do that next time!" Narumi patted Youichi's head. Youichi moved away his hand, still staring at Sumairu. Narumi laughed nervously as he saw Youichi's expressionless face. "So, Iru-chan. What's your alice?"

A sneer laugh broke into the conversation. Everyone in the class turned their head to see the person who was sitting in the back of the class. "No use to ask, Hijiri."

"Hn. What do you mean by that?" Youichi asked without turning his head to face the person.

"You know what I mean. Even if there's this new student... No one," the person paused, "No one can beat me."

"Don't get your hope too high, Yoshi." Youichi fought.

"Tch. It's the truth. It's no use. Next month is graduation day, we'll graduate to Middle School and she'll still be in Elementary Division."

"Hn. If she has a star, she won't."

The person smirked. "As if. She won't get one, come on. She's new. It takes a month to know the result."

"I think you haven't heard about Mikan-senpai." Youichi said. "The first day she entered the school, Jinno-sensei gave her the result for her star."

"And she got...?"

Youichi widened his eyes. He shut his mouth, didn't want to answer the truth.

"Heh. You see, Hijiri. She got no star at first. She sacrificed for the academy and her friends, _then_ she got one star. And that happened for... What? A month or almost. Isn't it?"

"At first everyone thought she's no good and yes, she wasn't. Then, now she becomes one of the powerful Alice in the Academy. Suna probably will, too. Since _one_ of the students already thinks she's no potential. Isn't it right?" Youichi sneered emotionless.

The two of them glared at each other.

And the class started whispering, agreeing to one of them.

"Now, now. Don't get started, children..." Narumi dropped his sweat. "You-chan, Kayage-chan..."

"Why don't you show it?"

The voice suddenly quieted down the class and everyone stared at Sumairu in awe.

"W-What did you say, Iru-chan?" Narumi asked.

"If you think your alice is that great, why don't you show it?" Sumairu's cold eyes stared at Kayage.

The class gasped.

"Okay." Kayage smirked and took off his cap. "If that's what you want."

Before Kayage could use his alice at her, Narumi quickly stepped forward and stopped both of them. "Stop. If you continue this, you two will have to see the principal."

Kayage stared at him for a minute then wore back his cap. "Whatever. Way to ruin the fun, Narumi." He rolled his eyes as he put his legs on the table.

"Okay, now, Iru-chan, you can sit there, in front of... Kayage-chan." Narumi looked at Kayage worriedly.

Sumairu took her seat. Kayage lowered his cap and stood up then left the shook his head as he looked at the slammed door.

Sumairu didn't pay much attention at Narumi who started blabbering about grammar errors, instead she just looked outside the window. Narumi realized, but he took no action. Then, without she realized the time had passed, and the bell rang for the next period.

"That's all for today, see you tomorrow, class."

"Bye, Narumi-sensei."

"Hey, Iru-chan! That was cool just now!" a pat on her shoulder startled Sumairu but she kept cool as she glared at the person approaching.

"You know, sometimes introducing can be needed."

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'm Miruku Chichi. You can call me Chichi!" Chichi smiled eagerly at Sumairu.

"Hm. So, what's the story of this boy, you say?"

"Well... Kayage's a special star student and he's the best and most powerful Alice in Elementary School Division. You saw his cap earlier? That is his Control Device. It's a new Control Device Hotaru-senpai made for the school. He's too powerful for him that sometimes he couldn't control his alice. So, the teacher gave him that device. That cap can be taken off by anyone, unlike other control devices that can only be removed by the person who gave it."

"I don't think he's that great. With that attitude of his."

"Umm... You know, if his fanclubs heard you, they'll kill you..." Chichi whispered. "Believe me. Girls are crazy about him. Not every girl, though. But a lot of them do!" She then chuckled. "But I agree, though. He loves to brag and said that he's all that great..."

Before Chichi could continue, Kayage came back and sat on his seat. "Talk to you later!" she whispered. She looked at Kayage and he stared back coldly. She swallowed. She cleared her throat as she went back to her own seat.

* * *

"What's bothering you, Mikan?" Natsume asked when he saw Mikan daydreaming again.

"Oh, i-it's nothing, Natsume..."

"Tch. Don't lie to me, idiot."

"Don't call me that!" Mikan narrowed her eyes at Natsume but seeing him staring back with his don't-act-like-you're-okay look, she sighed. "I-It's just... I'm worried about that girl... She... You see, I have a feeling that she's going to have a trouble in this academy. L-Like I did... And... T-Those eyes..."

The pair of pink eyes flashed back in Natsume's mind. _That eyes..._

"Shut up." He pulled Mikan's hair. "Look. Don't make yourself be in another trouble just because this feeling you have about the girl."

"B-But..."

Natsume let go of her hair. "I'll take care of her. She'll be okay, and you don't have to worry."

"N-Natsume?" Mikan blushed.

"Hn."

"T-Thank you..."

"I don't want you to suffer again. And I won't tell you why." Natsume said seriously without looking at her.

"You don't have to!" Mikan chuckled. "I love you, too."

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Itai! What's that for, Hotaru!?" she rubbed her head.

"Look at this." Hotaru called while she and the others watched at the screen on Hotaru's desk.

Mikan pulled Natsume's hand to follow her at them.

"Hn."

"What are we watching?" Mikan asked.

"Look." Koko said. "The little girl from before..."

"I think she's got her new enemy..." Luca added.

"Huh?" Natsume and Mikan concentrated on the figure at the screen...

* * *

"Good Morning, class." Jinno entered the class and opened the maths book as he arrived at the teacher's seat. "Now, turn to page 62."

Sumairu suddenly felt uncomfortable. Like being controlled, she stood up and threw her eraser at Jinno's head while he was writing on the board. "Stupid Jinno!"

Jinno spun around slowly with his body shook of anger. His eyes glared directly at Sumairu.

Behind her, Kayage was smirking evilly as he lowered his cap.

* * *

**... End of Chapter 1 ...**

**

* * *

**

**Irai: **So...? You like it? You hate it? Don't hide it! ;P Reviews please!

**Kayage: **Heh. You wish.

**Irai: **(narrowing eyes at Kayage) Uhh... Just leave some reviews and tell me what you think.

* * *


End file.
